Venus y Marte
by Cronos Cabrera
Summary: Su corazón se quebró en mil pedazos al escuchar aquellas palabras, jamás se había sentido tan avergonzada en toda su vida. Observó a sus alrededores pero ya no lo halló por ningún lado, en su lugar, había una linda rosa de origami. ••【Iothena's short writings】••
1. Disclosed desires

**_._**

**_N/A 1:_**_ Imaginen a los personajes con la anatomía del opening/ending animado del **K.O.F. XIV.**_

**_N/A 2:_**_ K.O.F. y sus personajes son propiedad de SNK._

**_¡ADVERTENCIA!: _**_Amado lector, estos 10 pequeños capítulos que estaré subiendo los escribí con la intención de compartir algunas ideas de hace más de 2 años atrás que nunca se pudieron convertir en "Fan fics" por falta de inspiración y clímax. Como puedes notar serán de la pareja inexistente de Iori Yagami x Athena Asamiya. Debo decir también que si esperas leer **"romance directo"** o algo meloso entre estos dos es mejor que no pierdas tu valioso tiempo y salgas de aquí. Me apegaré a las personalidades originales y trataré de hacer un buen trabajo._

_Los escritos que estaré subiendo serán publicados tal y como fuero concebidos _—_sin tanta edición o mejora argumental_— y _estarán narrados en primera, segunda y/o tercera persona, dependiendo de la situación, también podrán variar de género, desde un: "Adventure", "Suspense" hasta un "Humor", sin embargo estarán basados generalmente en "Hurt/comfort" y "Angst"._

_ Aclarado todo esto, espero que te gusten. _

* * *

¿Alguna vez te sentiste enamorada de un hombre cuyo objetivo es asesinar a uno de tus mejores amigos por simple orgullo? ¿Alguna vez te armaste de valor e intentaste acercártele para tratar de congeniar con él aun sabiendo el muy posible rechazo? ¿Te has ruborizado al grado de salir huyendo de su presencia, te has arrodillado delante suyo para expresar tus sentimientos o te has deprimido por su culpa tras no prestarte ni la mínima atención? Si es de esa manera entonces sabías exactamente por lo que Athena Asamiya estaba pasando.

Iori Yagami es el nombre de aquel caballero del que estaba interesada, y no era para menos que lo observara cuidadosamente, después de todo… ¿Quién podía culparla de sentir atracción por el mejor enemigo de su amigo? ¡¿Qué?! Espera, espera, espera… creo que la pregunta adecuada sería: ¿Quién no podía culparla de ese sentimiento peculiar? Según ella, Yagami es el atractivo bajista de la banda musical llamada: **"The Band of Fighters"**; compañero suyo y de Kyo Kusanagi [por cierto] y aunque al principio se le hacía raro admitirlo, debía decir que el pelirrojo tiene talento para la música.

Así fue como todo comenzó; al principio simple compañerismo, nada fuera de lo común, conciertos, miradas vagas hacia Yagami, rechazo contra ella etc, etc. Sin embargo el interés fue subiendo de nivel cada vez que se iban de gira o cuando todos los integrantes de la banda se reunían para almorzar antes de un evento; era tan pacífico, serio y sí… apuesto. Poco a poco le fue interesando su identidad misteriosa, su mirada sombría que en realidad ocultaba un doloroso y patético pasado al que nadie —a excepción de una bella mujer con rostro de muñequita de porcelana— tenía acceso, le resultaba raro no saber casi nada acerca de su compañero de banda y… aunque no fuese un requisito saberlo, su actitud extrovertida la empujó [metafóricamente hablando] a querer conocerlo un poco más.

La tentación fue mayor cuando —después de ver un par de animes que le encantaban— supuso en su mente osada que podía tener una extraña oportunidad de interesarle a Yagami, pues si en aquellos dos animes el coprotagonista tenía una relación con la chica linda quien era la mejor amiga del personaje principal al que debía de liquidar ¿Por qué no funcionaría en la vida real? La única cosa que Athena estaba pasando por alto es que esta era la vida real y no una caricatura.

Fue de esa manera que los peores días de su vida llamaron a la puerta, no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo…

* * *

_¿Sabes cuáles fueron los animes que Athena vio para animarse? Escríbelo en los comentarios._

_PD: la banda **"The Band of Fighters"** si existe dentro del universo alterno de SNK. _

_See you soon!_


	2. I'm falling in love with a warrior

**.**

**_N/A 1:_**_ Imaginen a los personajes con la anatomía del opening/ending animado del **K.O.F. XIV.**_

**_N/A 2:_**_ K.O.F. y sus personajes son propiedad de SNK._

**_N/A 3:_**_ Este fic hubiera tenido como género: Crime/Hurt/Comfort. _

**_Recordatorio: _**_Amado lector, recuerda que estos escritos no forman [formarán] parte de un Fan fic, recuerda que son solo "ideas que nunca se pudieron convertir en historias por falta de inspiración"; algo así como si fueran pilotos de caricaturas rechazados que al fin y al cabo se mostraron. La intención de este proyecto es compartir algunas ideas de historias que nunca se pudieron escribir. Oh! sí, casi lo olvidaba, los nombres en inglés de cada capítulo corresponden al título que la historia "iba" a tener en español. __Gracias por comprender :3 _

* * *

—¡Vamos! ¡Dime que tiene ella que no tenga yo! —le gritaste con impotencia.

Conocías perfectamente la respuesta; no había necesidad de que te la dijera, pero ciertamente fue lo único que se te ocurrió decir para alentarlo. Las piernas te temblaban notoriamente, delatando tu inestabilidad; jamás te había pertenecido, a pesar de haberle demostrado que gustabas de él. ¿Era necesario mencionar que a menudo pensabas en cosas pervertidas al verlo debido a tu edad? ¿Necesario mencionar que habías tenido al menos un par de sueños húmedos con él como responsable? No, por supuesto que no.

Te observó con su mirada despectiva, supiste que en cualquier segundo podría humillarte aún más con simples ademanes, sin embargo no te importó. Notaste cómo suspiró, harto de ti; contenía las ganas de asesinarte en esos momentos, no tenías que leer su mente para saber lo que estaba pensando.

Te mantuviste estática, con tus ojos lagrimosos y un ceño que más que parecer molesto parecía desesperado. Sabías que eras hermosa pero también eras consciente de que no podrías competir contra esa perfecta mujer tan fina, sofisticada y bella que llamaba la atención del pelirrojo. Quizás y solo quizás podías tener una oportunidad de vencer en un combate mano a mano, claro… si estuviera gravemente herida, pero definitivamente no en este caso; lo estabas perdiendo por tu timidez.

Sentías las gotas de lluvia caer sobre tu cuerpo, empapando tu ropa y la de él; tus mejillas se tornaron más sonrosadas de lo normal debido al clima, agradeciste en tu mente que la lluvia camuflara tus lágrimas… pues ahora más que nunca se encontraban a mitad del camino a la perdición, bueno, así lo sentías tú ya que supiste que a él no le importaba en absoluto.

—Por favor.

—No es motivo suficiente. —negó con un semblante de asco.

—Es que, eres muy… muy importante para mí. —hablaste entrecortadamente, maldecías tu falta de valor para expresarle tus más profundos sentimientos.

—Me importa un carajo lo que sea para ti. Lárgate a tu casa a hacer galletitas ahora que puedes antes de que te arrepientas por no haberlo hecho. —Yagami se dio media vuelta y emprendió camino a pasos pesados.

Algo en ti te alertó al verlo marcharse, supiste en esos instantes que ese era el momento. Sin dudar cambiaste tu mentalidad a "puro instinto"; apretaste tus labios y un enorme rubor se apoderó de tus mejillas. Deseaste por primera vez no haber existido.

—¡Iori-san!

Lograste que el nombrado detuviera su caminar para que después de unos pocos segundos volteara su rostro para verte con su clásica mirada fría. Te observó remojar tus labios un par de veces mientras respirabas de forma nerviosa.

—B-bésame. —dijiste avergonzada tras haberlo soltado.

—¿Qué? —frunció el ceño, acercándose a ti.

—Te… suplico… que me beses. —creíste que te desmayarías por esas palabras, sentiste tu rostro arder en llamas, no por el fuego ajeno, sino por haber revelado tu gran anhelo.

Querías que él fuera quien te diera tu primer beso, que él fuera quien quitara el sello de tus labios para hacerlos expertos día con día. Las ansias te estaban devorando viva, ¿Y si no quería hacerlo? ¿Y si besabas mal? ¿Y si te atragantabas? ¿Las prácticas de "cómo besar con aquella manzana" valdrían la pena después de tantas sesiones?

Se acercó hasta estar enfrente de ti, logrando que ahogaras un gemido y observaras hacia arriba para ver su rostro, no podías creer la cercanía en la cual se encontraban los dos. Yagami pareció por unos breves segundos más molesto de lo normal; tan solo atinaste a cerrar tus ojos mientras dirigías tus labios en forma de pececito hacia él, aún podías sentir lo cálido en tus mejillas, la emoción consumiéndote y las ganas de que acariciara tu cuerpo.

Pasó cerca de medio minuto, algo andaba mal, no sentías el roce de tus labios con los de Iori. Abriste tus ojos y observaste a tus alrededores pero no lo hallaste por ningún lado, en su lugar, había una linda rosa de origami en el suelo.

* * *

_Ustedes saben que los quiero mucho, mis amados Koferos, pero personalmente agradezco a **"Sakura Yata"**,** "Hana Yagami"**,** "un reciente anónimo Guest" **y a** "Saga" **por seguir y comentar mis historias tan a menudo. A propósito, los animes de los que escribí en el cap. anterior eran los de Dragon Ball y Naruto. _

_Alguien sabe o tiene una idea de quien era la otra mujer con la que competía Athena por el afecto de Iori? Ahí va una pista, es la hermana de quien junto con Iori hacen mi pareja favorita de todo K.O.F._

_See you soon!_


	3. Can't take my eyes off you

**.**

**_N/A 1:_**_ Imaginen a los personajes con la anatomía del opening/ending animado del **K.O.F. XIV.**_

**_N/A 2:_**_ K.O.F. y sus personajes son propiedad de SNK._

**_N/A 3:_**_ Amado Kofero, antes que nada quiero agradecer el valioso tiempo que usas para leer estos escritos; ahora, no quiero adelantarme a esto pero es sumamente necesario. Para tener una imagen clara de ¿Cómo es el mechón del cabello de "Ami"? deberás buscar un estilo de cabello en **KND: Los chicos de barrio**, para ser preciso deberás ver una imagen de **Número 10** [integrante del sector L]. Así es como es el mechón de cabello de Ami. _

**_N/A 4:_**_ Este fic hubiera tenido como género: Family/Adventure. _

* * *

—Entonces, Kalos, ¿Cómo han estado Chizuru y Kyo? —sonrió Athena, bebiendo de su té.

El muchacho de 17 años observó rápidamente a la señora Yagami, nervioso a tope por la presencia de ambos padres. El trío se encontraba esperando pacientemente en la sala común de la mansión; Iori no le quitaba la mirada de encima al adolescente castaño de ojos cafés claros y piel crema, sin duda alguna era la viva imagen de Kyo.

—B-bien, gracias por preguntar, Yagami-san. —musitó sonrojado mientras agachaba su cabeza con pena; su voz apenas fue audible. Aclaró un par de veces su garganta tras sentir la pesada mirada del progenitor sobre él, quiso distraerse.

—¡Oh! Vamos, no tienes que ser tan formal conmigo, solo llámame: Athena. —cerró alegremente sus ojos.

—Athena-san. —atinó a decir con una tímida sonrisa.

El joven Kusanagi se encorvó aún más, agravando su rubor. Ciertamente —y en una realidad alterna—, un juicio en contra de él por haber cometido homicidio hubiera sido mucho más reconfortante que estar ahí… en esos momentos del presente, esperando a la niña de sus ojos para llevarla al baile de graduación. Kalos sintió por primera vez que el segundero del reloj no avanzaba, por primera vez empezó a tronar sus dedos disimuladamente, delatando su nerviosismo, por primera vez le importó saber si tenía una postura adecuada, si no tenía manchada su ropa o si había usado la loción correcta. Ni siquiera podía sentir el aire filtrándose por sus pulmones. Se acomodó con torpeza la corbata que usaba, sin poder evitar observar por unos breves segundos a la pareja; sí, se veían bien juntos, aunque no podía suponer lo mismo con respecto a la situación sentimental, no por el hecho de que los notara infelices con su matrimonio, más bien porque no podía creer que dos personas tan distintas estuviesen casadas.

Yagami no le quitó su fría mirada, le daba tentación hacerle algo, ¿Pero qué? ¿Por qué?; quizás el simple hecho de tener que soportar la idea de permitirle a ese joven buen mozo llevar a su hermosa y única hija —la heredera del _Magatama no Yasakani_— le hacía rabiar. Frunció el ceño al verlo vestido de esa manera tan elegante, quería encontrarle un defecto, algo que pudiera usar en su contra, por más mínimo que fuera, sin embargo no encontró nada.

—Es… una linda mansión la de ustedes.

—Muchas gracias, no ha sido fácil adaptarnos al estilo del otro. ¿Te ofrezco más té?

—No, se lo agradezco mucho… … … Athena-san.

—… … … —Iori.

—Ami nos dijo que está muy emocionada por ir contigo, tuviste que haberla escuchado cuando nos dio la noticia, parecía que iba a morir de la emoción. —rió.

—¿E-en serio? —los ojos del joven brillaron como estrellas, sintiendo una cálida sensación en su estómago.

—Sí, fue tan adorable.

—… … … —Iori.

—Bien, creo que iré a ver cómo va esa jovencita, mientras tanto, procuren no hacer tanto escándalo con su plática ¿Quieren? —sonrió sarcásticamente la psíquica, dejando a los varones solos.

Algunos momentos incómodos acontecieron, Kalos trataba a toda costa de no tener contacto visual con Iori; tomó de su té sobrante, volviendo a aclarar su garganta; suspiró forzando una sonrisa al conectar mirada con Yagami.

—Oye, hijo de Kyo, ¿Sabes pelear en caso de que tengas que defender a mi hija? —habló de forma arrogante el pelirrojo.

—¿…? ¿Yagami-senpai?

—Dije: que si sabes pelear en caso de que tengas que defender a mí hija [¿?] —recalcó con algo de molestia.

No necesitó respuesta a esa pregunta; dudar que el heredero del _Kusanagi no Tsurugi_ y el _Yata no Kagami_ no podría proteger a una encantadora adolescente —la cual por cierto, además de ser la heredera del _Yasakani no Magatama,_ tenía poderes psíquicos por herencia— era simplemente una estupidez; por supuesto que solo había preguntado para generar saña. El castaño remojó sus labios, sonriendo comprensivamente, supo por qué hizo esa pregunta, su propio padre se había encargado ya de contarle un poco sobre el pasado de ambos.

—No debe preocuparse de nada. Por mi honor, Yagami-senpai, le puedo asegurar que su hija está en buenas manos.

—Tsk… tu honor. —masculló con indiferencia, ignorándolo. —Solo quiero que sepas que accedí a que ella fuera contigo porque tu madre es una persona a quien respeto, no por otra cosa. —groseramente.

—Lo sé. —asintió con serenidad.

—Ami está lista. —se hizo escuchar Athena desde el otro lado de la sala.

Ambos varones se pusieron de pie sin decir más y caminaron hacia las escaleras. Al llegar a la entrada principal, los ojos de Kalos se abrieron completamente al ver a su acompañante desde lo más alto de las escaleras; apreció a una bella joven pelirroja de 16 años usando un vestido melocotón estilo griego.

La adolescente había dejado su larga cabellera suelta, el mechón de su cabello —levemente erguido— del lado izquierdo lo mantuvo como de costumbre [hacia un costado de su frente, estilo Yagami] para no tapar su visión; sus lindos ojos lila estaban delineados un poco, combinando perfectamente con el brillo labial que se había puesto. Los leves retoques de maquillaje dieron el crédito final a todo el esfuerzo que conllevó arreglarse, el tiempo de espera valió la pena.

Ami sonrió, presumiendo su perfecta sonrisa gracias a los brackets que usaba; a medida que llegó hasta ellos, Kalos pudo percibir un embriagante aroma a vainilla. El muchacho sonrió de manera estúpida y mágica a la vez, no podía creer que llevaría a un ángel al baile de graduación. Al llegar a sus padres, la joven abrazó primeramente a Athena, correspondida por uno maternal.

—Diviértete mucho, cariño. —acariciando su rostro.

—Lo haré, muchas gracias. —soltó sus manos con alegría. La Yagami caminó hasta su padre, notando cómo este no tenía contacto visual con ella. —Te… ¿Te gusta? —preguntó, mordiéndose un poco su labio inferior con miedo.

Iori la observó cuidadosamente, recordando la primera vez que había invitado a su esposa a cenar hacía mucho tiempo y esta le había hecho la misma pregunta. Una cara extraña permaneció en su rostro; Ami era tan parecida a su madre, y a pesar de haber sacado el color de ojos por parte de ella, la forma de estos eran como los de él.

—Mi opinión no importa. —giró su rostro con indiferencia.

—Claro que sí importa, papá. Eres muy importante para mí.

—… … … Llévate un abrigo, hace frío. —ordenó.

Su hija no dijo nada, tan solo se limitó a sonreír. Lentamente se acercó, dándole un beso en la mejilla. El pelirrojo cerró sus ojos con el ceño fruncido al sentir el suave contacto en su piel, sin embargo… su semblante se relajó al grado de mantener una cara de nostalgia.

—Te quiero mucho.

—… … …

—¿Lista? —Kalos.

—Lista.

Cuando los jóvenes se subieron al carro y se fueron, Iori se mantuvo observando desde afuera de la mansión con su mirada seria de cero amigos. Al notarlo, su esposa se le acercó, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Yagami.

—Ella ya no es una niña. Se ha convertido en una mujer, tienes que aprender a dejarla ir. —bromeó, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él.

—Lo sé. Eso es lo que temo. —dijo fríamente, sin despegar su mirada del ocaso.

* * *

_**N/A 5: **La verdad, muchachos ¿Les gustó que Ami tuviera brackets? a mí me encantó xD. _

_Nos leemos en el próximo cap. _

_See you soon!_


	4. Iori, the powerful

**.**

**_N/A 1:_**_ Imaginen a los personajes con la anatomía del opening/ending animado del **K.O.F. XIV.**_

**_N/A 2:_**_ K.O.F. y sus personajes son propiedad de SNK._

**_N/A 3:_**_ Este fic hubiera tenido como género: Action/Adventure._

* * *

Las personas temblaron con miedo al escuchar otro lejano alarido proveniente desde afuera de la catedral. Las humildes familias de Corea del Norte se abrazaron, esperando lo peor; el no sentir miedo no era una opción para alguno, sabían exactamente su destino gracias a lo que había sucedido ya con Japón, China y Rusia; la humanidad en todo el mundo se había reducido en gran cantidad. El viejo sol que había resplandecido durante siglos no era ahora más que una estrella desgastada, cansada de haber vivido durante milenios; era cuestión de minutos para que dejara a los habitantes en oscuridad, al borde de la desesperación. La destruida aldea solo podía albergar súplicas o uno que otro lamento sordo… llevado por el viento. La neblina —que poco a poco iba haciendo acto de presencia en el ambiente— no era un consuelo para ninguno.

—… entonces los cielos se tiñeron de oscuridad y pude escuchar cómo los gemidos de aquellas desgraciadas almas suplicaban piedad por doquier. Han pasado más de dieciocho siglos. Los daños han sido notorios en sobremanera contra la naturaleza, el castigo que habremos de padecer será justo… —retomó la palabra aquel anciano quien sostenía el libro antiguo. —… su ira ha despertado, la muerte está llamando a la puerta, insistente de llevarse nuestras almas. Ella tomará venganza de nuestras acciones y entonces… —no pudo terminar la frase, debido al bramido que otra criatura emitió.

De pronto, algunas siluetas voladoras se contrastaron con la luz del sol, permitiendo a los habitantes distinguirlas desde dentro del recinto a través de las ventanas difuminadas. Horribles gritos provenientes de las bestias se escucharon a diestra y siniestra; las personas temblaron aún más, los niños comenzaron a llorar en silencio por el miedo infundido. Cuando el anciano estaba a punto de continuar, una enorme explosión se produjo en el exterior, provocando que un candelabro cayera al piso y se hiciera trizas. La multitud generó bulla, mirándose los unos a los otros con incertidumbre; afortunadamente nadie se había lastimado.

—… llegó la hora de saldar cuentas con la naturaleza. Observé entonces a una gigantesca serpiente de ocho cabezas emerger de la esencia de la tierra misma, devorando a todos los destructores sin compasión o pudor, torturando a los humanos, bebiendo su sangre y comiendo sus entrañas.

—¡WRRRRRRAAAAAH! —

Un rugido escalofriante se escuchó enfrente de la entrada principal —desde el lado de la intemperie—. Acto seguido, comenzaron a golpear las puertas con ímpetu, acompañado de gruñidos salvajes. La gente retrocedió rápidamente, colocándose detrás del más sabio de ellos. El terror que desprendían todos era tan intrigante que inclusive algunos miembros no pudieron evitar orinarse en los pantalones; las puertas fueron golpeadas con más y más fuerza, no sabían cuanto más durarían esas maderas atravesadas que habían usado como barricada. No tenían que asomarse para saber que mas de una criatura permanecía allá afuera, ansiosa por despedazarlos con brutalidad.

—Y he aquí que hubo un gran terremoto como el que nadie alguna vez pudo sentir… los sacrificios de las doncellas vírgenes no le importaron más, los guerreros que la enfrentaban caían en combate… —los golpes y alaridos se fueron propagando cada vez más a medida que el anciano seguía recitando. Un sentimiento de angustia se apoderó de su cuerpo. —¡El día de la venganza de Yamata no Orochi ha llegado! ¡¿Y QUIEN SERÁ CAPAZ DE RESISTIRLA?! —gritó con miedo.

—¡WROOOOOAAGGGG! … … … … … … … … …. —… … … … …. —… … … … …. —

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente en esos momentos. Los aldeanos se miraron a sí mismos un poco confundidos tras medio minuto de silencio. Lentamente, el sabio caminó hasta quedar a dos metros de las puertas principales, tragó en seco indeciso de pegar su oído a la puerta derecha para tratar de adivinar lo que sucedía afuera. Solo pudo escuchar desde su posición un leve gemido proveniente de la criatura, de pronto, una llamarada chocó violentamente contra la madera, esta vez la bestia jadeó con dolor. El impacto del fuego había dejado una considerable abertura en la madera; el mayor contempló cómo el rastro de fuego azul se extinguió lentamente. Los aldeanos se asustaron ante aquello.

Sin pensarlo, se acercó con suspicacia hasta la abertura y observó a través de esta. Fue ahí cuando se inmutó al observarlos: Una pareja de jóvenes; una hermosa mujer de cabello y ojos lila y un apuesto caballero pelirrojo; ambos usaban vestuarios similares… pantalón oscuro y chaqueta blanca. Vio cómo los mencionados estaban enfrente de las puertas, dándole la espalda a estas. El cuerpo de la criatura que había gemido anteriormente se encontraba carbonizado; delante de ellos una temible horda de asquerosas criaturas, tal vez provenientes del mismo infierno: bestias aladas tal gárgolas, con rostros horripilantes, anatomía asquerosa, hijos de caos y la desesperación, con colmillos afilados y un olor tan pestilente que inclusive los cadáveres agusanados de esa aldea olerían mejor.

El varón y la mujer voltearon a verlo por unos breves segundos; él quedó perplejo, respirando con dificultades, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo ¿Cómo era posible que ellos dos pudieran enfrentarse solos a todas esas… esas, cosas? Yagami frunció el ceño, ignorando al anciano, prestó de nuevo atención a sus presas. Athena por su parte le sonrió con seguridad e imitó la acción de su pareja.

El anciano sabio no despegó su mirada de los hechos; escuchó a las criaturas rugir con ferocidad, indecisas de atacar, parecía que reconocían que los humanos tenían un poder increíble. Lo último que recuerda fue ver al pelirrojo hacer emanar fuego azul de sus manos y a la bella joven crear una especie de ave de fuego junto con lo que parecían ser bolas de energía mientras corrían a combatir.

* * *

_**N/A 4: **Ah. **"Iori, el poderoso"**, una historia que prometía demasiada acción, violencia y lectura cruda. Sí; llegué a escribir esta historia hasta el tercer o cuarto capítulo me parece, y el motivo en sí por el cuál la decidí borrar fue porque Iori y Athena perdían al final. Ciertamente no pensé que fuera una buena idea como tal ya que a nadie le gustaría que la heroína y el anti-héroe fracasaran. En esta historia iba a hacer justicia al anhelo de Orochi de restablecer el balance de la naturaleza a cambio de las almas mortales, pero al final decidí que no era la mejor opción para concluir una historia, así que he aquí este one-shot que quedará como proyecto sin realizar. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo mis amados lectores el cuál será de "Humor/Romance". **;D**_


	5. The laws of the incredible

**.**

**_N/A 1:_**_ Imaginen a los personajes con la anatomía del opening/ending animado del **K.O.F. XIV.**_

**_N/A 2:_**_ K.O.F. y sus personajes son propiedad de SNK._

**_N/A 3: _**_Este fic hubiera tenido como género: Humor/Romance._

**_N/A 4: _**_Hola a todos! __Solo para aclarar [porque sé que no les importa mucho] no estaba desaparecido o lastimado, si dejé de escribir por casi 2 meses fue porque estaba muy muy pero muy picado jugando el nuevo **C**_**_rash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled_**_ y ahora que me lo he acabado de izquierda a derecha en modo historia, pude recordar que tenía este escrito pendiente, hahahahaha, no me odien por favor. _

* * *

Y de esa manera se cumplía una vez más la profecía de cada día importante para la relación de ambos; daba igual si se trataba de su aniversario, algún logro académico o musical, el día de San Valentín, un acontecimiento memorable o simplemente por gusto, Iori siempre olvidaba esos días tan especiales para ella, o al menos es lo que quería creer la joven.

Después de una exitosa exposición sobre mercadotecnia que había realizado en la escuela, Athena Asamiya se mantenía cabizbaja, sentada sobre el sofá del departamento de su novio mientras terminaba su tarea; esperaba pacientemente a que Yagami acabara de ducharse y… extrañamente… tenía la pequeña esperanza de que recordara "¿Qué día era?". Amaba el sol de verano, la libertad de poder estar juntos y la sensación cálida de los besos, no obstante, ese maravilloso día no iba tan bien como lo había deseado desde su inicio.

Resopló resignada, dejando caer el lápiz que sostenía entre sus dedos en señal de decepción. Ciertamente, usar falda negra ajustada y blusa blanca —como si de una secretaria se tratase— no era para nada su estilo, mucho menos el uso de tacones altos. Tomó un poco más de su malteada de chocolate, cruzó sus piernas una encima de la otra y con un elegante movimiento de cuello se acomodó su hermosa cabellera lila. Algunos segundos acontecieron, hasta que de pronto, la puerta del cuarto de ducha atrajo su atención. La psíquica observó a su novio salir envuelto únicamente del torso hacia abajo con una toalla blanca, como era de suponerse no pudo evitar ahogar un gemido al ver a Iori alborotándose su cabello rojizo en un intento de secarlo lo más pronto.

—¿Qué estás mirando? —cuestionó él sin mucha importancia.

—Ah… n-nada. —masculló, girándose con un sonrojo.

—Espero que termines pronto con eso, recuerda que aún tienes que mejorar esa vocalización de la letra que escribí para nuestra próxima canción.

—Sí, no te preocupes. —dijo con algo de indiferencia, no viéndolo a la cara.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada, estoy bien.

—… … … Jmmm. Oye… el otro día escuché a tu compañero decir que te tendría una sorpresa, creí escuchar que faltaban pocos días para ello. Quiero indagar el motivo de eso. Pero si no es lo que pienso, me veré obligado a romperle la cara al grado de que no pueda hablar por un largo tiempo. —habló con frialdad en sus palabras.

—¿¡…!? ¿Compañero? ¿De quién hablas?

—De ese latoso estúpido, discípulo del anciano decrépito.

—¿Sie? —musitó, reaccionando rápidamente de forma negativa al comentario. —¡Oye! No quiero que vuelvas a dirigirte así a ellos, son personas que aprecio mucho, personas que me quiere, me respetan y que están conscientes de días importantes para mí, como de mi cumpleaños. —frunció el ceño, mirándolo de manera retadora.

—Entonces era cierto, tu cumpleaños está próximo ¿Cuándo es? —ordenó saber con los brazos cruzados; su mirada fue aterradora.

La joven abrió su boca con sorpresa tras escuchar la pregunta, ¿En verdad se había olvidado por completo de esa información? De alguna forma, sintió más dolor que furia o molestia. Se levantó del sofá.

—Es… es hoy. —bajó su mirada, dolida.

—Pues me lo hubieras dicho, tonta.

—Yo… —con tristeza en su rostro. —Te lo recordé varias veces, incluso un mes antes.

El pelirrojo tronó su cabeza con un movimiento brusco al momento de hacer una mueca de cansancio o frustración, se preguntaba el motivo por el cuál tener novia era tan fastidioso.

—¿Hay algo que quieras en particular? —cuestionó sin mucha importancia.

—Sí, un novio que me quiera de verdad, me valore, me cuide y que recuerde el día de nuestro aniversario o mi cumpleaños. —contestó con un poco de sarcasmo, no al grado de sobrepasarse, pues sabía el temperamento ajeno.

Ambos se miraron, la adolescente esperó cualquier reacción volátil de su parte, sin embargo, se inmutó al observar cómo Iori sonreía de medio lado con un ademán tranquilo o algo por el estilo.

—No pensaba hacer esto nunca, pero como hoy es "tu cumpleaños" te daré un regalo muy especial. Es algo que había reservado durante mucho tiempo, algo íntimo. Iré a mi habitación y volveré, no tardo. —habló con orgullo y un poco cansado. Así pues se fue a su alcoba y cerró con botón, dejando a una consternada Athena boquiabierta.

La chica sintió como si su alma se le escapara de la boca. Si lo había traducido a su idioma jovial y si lo había entendido empíricamente, seguro se trataba de un regalo que las parejas se daban las unas a las otras para ser más allegadas en la intimidad. ¿Por qué lo pensaba así? Pues porque la situación pintaba para eso… el pelirrojo en toalla diciendo que tenía un regalo especial, un regalo que era íntimo, su cumpleaños, solos los dos en el departamento, el cerrar con botón seguramente era para que no espiara y que la sorpresa de un atuendo provocativo fuera mayor; por supuesto, no podía significar otra cosa que "hacer el amor con él". Aquella idea provocó que las mejillas de la ídol ardieran como dos antorchas empapadas de gasolina.

Como si la estuviera persiguiendo un animal salvaje, corrió rápidamente al baño tras tomar su bolso de mano y una vez ahí se mojó la cara con agua cuatro veces, acto seguido recargó ambas manos en el tocador, mirándose fijamente al espejo. No pudo evitar imaginarse a sí misma encima de su novio moviéndose de arriba abajo, o él detrás de ella haciéndola gemir sin parar con cada embestida, su cabeza se perdió en el desconocido éxtasis que el placer del sexo podría ofrecer, y claro, la curiosidad la hizo estremecer más de lo pensado.

—¿Será hoy en día? ¿El momento ha llegado? —se preguntó a sí misma con los nervios devorándola. —¿Estaré lista? ¿Estoy lista para dejar mi virginidad a un lado y entregársela a Iori?

Su reflejo era un poema ante ella, había encontrado en menos de cinco minutos tantas sensaciones extrañas que invadían su mente y su figura: emoción, nervios, alegría, miedo, curiosidad, ansias, impaciencia. Sintió su cuerpo temblar, al igual que un respirar más agitado, una sensación de bienestar en su vientre y un leve bochorno a sus alrededores.

Mirándose un poco más, ahora fue ella quien alborotó su cabello, retuvo con una mano su aliento para saber si no olía mal, se colocó un poco de lápiz labial rosa, usó un poco más de perfume y finalmente se desabotonó los primeros dos botones de su blusa, permitiendo visibilidad a su sostén si observabas desde los ángulos correctos.

—¿Oye? Athena ¿Dónde demonios estás? —escuchó decir al varón desde el otro lado de la puerta.

La psíquica sintió como si un balde de agua helada cayera sobre su abdomen, esa sexy voz provocó que la piel se le erizara una vez más y su corazón se acelerara; el momento había llegado finalmente, no lo podía creer, en verdad no lo podía creer.

Observándose por última vez, exhaló, tratando de controlar sus emociones; se enmarañó su cabello una vez más y tras una pequeña sonrisa de confianza salió del cuarto de ducha.

**.::...::...::...::...::.**

Un par de horas habían acontecido desde entonces; la pareja salía del emporio de atuendos especiales con una Athena cargando dos enormes bolsas que contenían sus vestimentas para los próximos conciertos. La cara de la chica denotaba un poco de decepción.

—¿Qué tal? ¿Te gustó tu regalo de cumpleaños? —preguntó el pelirrojo con un semblante satisfecho.

—Mmmmjjjm. —afirmó la ídol con un jadeo y una sonrisa forzada.

—Te dije que era algo íntimo y especial. Ahora, quiero comer una maldita hamburguesa, andando. —ordenó, adelantándose al restaurante que estaba dentro de la plaza comercial.

La joven suspiró profundamente, resignada a la idea que había tenido hace un par de horas, sin embargo, pronto cambió ese semblante por uno irónico; bajó su testa, comenzando a reír por lo bajo mientras negaba repetidas veces. Al menos tenía dos vestuarios nuevos para variar en sus presentaciones.

—Voy detrás de ti, cariño. —musitó, emprendiendo camino al restaurante.

* * *

**_N/A 5: _**_Espero que les gustara este piloto mis amados Koferos, la dvd es que sentí que en esta historia iba a hacer a Iori muy ooc, ¿Ustedes que opinan? Nos leemos muy pronto en el próximo cap. Gracias por usar tu valioso tiempo en este escrito. Los quiero mucho. *u*_

_See you soon!_


	6. Stellar collision

**.**

**_N/A 1:_**_ Imaginen a los personajes con la anatomía del opening/ending animado del **K.O.F. XIV.**_

**_N/A 2:_**_ K.O.F. y sus personajes son propiedad de SNK._

_**N/A 3:** __Este fic. hubiera tenido como género: Drama/Suspence. _

_**N/A 4**: Pocos lectores reconocerán esta historia llamada: **"Colisión estelar"** —en español—. El motivo por el cual fue borrada fue porque en esa historia Iori y Athena demostraban una relación muy lenta que al fin y al cabo lograrían pero luego de pasar por algunas situaciones que nunca supe llevar a cabo. En este caso fue por falta de inspiración por la que no la terminé. Ya que "Ami" [la hija de ambos] iba a tomar el protagonismo a partir del octavo capítulo y pues eso no hubiera estado padre. _

* * *

Era un hermoso día en el centro de la ciudad de Tokio-Japón. Un atardecer sin igual acompañado de los últimos rayos solares anunciaba que el ocaso duraría un par de horas más antes de que la luna y las estrellas reinaran en aquel día.

En una de las compañías discográficas más importantes del país, por los pasillos, caminaba una singular jovencita de cabello lila llamada Athena Asamiya. Cargaba entre sus brazos utensilios para escribir, entre ellos: hojas de papel, lápices, gomas, plumas y algunos sacapuntas. La cara de la joven era un poema a la vista de todos, y ciertamente la causa de su semblante era que estaba pasando por una de las crisis más desafiantes que cualquier adolescente tenía que enfrentar tarde o temprano: "El enamoramiento". Y, es que el reto en verdad le resultaba muy difícil, pues en sus ideas y pensamientos ya no sabía cómo capturar la atención de su compañero sabiendo que tiempo atrás ella le había dejado muy en claro lo que sentía por él.

—"_Iori-san se irá de gira por el continente Europeo pasado mañana; esta es la última noche que estaremos juntos_." —pensaba la ídol, prosiguiendo su caminata. —Honestamente deseo que sepa lo que en verdad siento por él. —dijo, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban y se encogía de hombros. —"_Muchas veces se lo he dicho en serio, pero veo que no le ha importado, creo que me ve como una niña inmadura con mucho por aprender. Quiero que esta vez sea algo diferente, quiero que vea en mí una mujer segura de lo que siente."_

Dándole importancia absoluta a sus sentimientos siguió por el sendero que la llevaría hasta el cubículo dónde su compañero la esperaba para finalizar el trabajo que les habían encomendado a ambos hacía tiempo. La situación en la cual se encontraban sus emociones era linda y vergonzosa al mismo tiempo, pues mientras caminaba recordó la manera tan informal del cómo se habían conocido.

* * *

_Corrió rápidamente hasta dónde yacía el cuerpo del pelirrojo después de los acontecimientos que había divisado a lo lejos. Una vez cerca de él se arrodilló a un costado deshaciéndose de la gabardina que Yagami vestía._

—_Iori-san. —dijo en voz baja, observando cómo la bala que había penetrado su brazo se encontraba algo profunda. —Oh, no, esto tiene mala pinta. No se preocupe, Iori-san, todo va a estar bien. —argumentó la ídol, empezando a usar sus poderes psíquicos para curarlo._

_En esos momentos y sin avisar Iori tomó fuertemente la muñeca de la joven con fuerzas alejándola de su brazo. Aquel acto tomó por sorpresa a la chica, obligándola a querer arrebatar su mano del agarre a causa del susto; sus intentos fueron en vano._

—_¡Lárgate de aquí, si sabes lo que te conviene! —amenazó, hablando con dificultades._

—_Pe-pero Iori-san, está herido, quiero ayudarlo. —con miedo, sintiendo aún el dolor en su muñeca por el agarre._

—_¿Ayudarme? ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme? No necesito ayuda de una estúpida mocosa como tú. —apretó sus dientes entre sí tras fruncir el ceño. —¿Acaso no sabes con quién estás tratando? —cuestionó con furia en sus palabras._

—_Quiero ayudarlo porque lo que hizo fue muy noble. Defendió a aquella chica de esos delincuentes, no todos tienen el valor para hacer lo que usted hizo, Iori-san. —decía, dejando de forcejear por su mano sin perder el miedo ante la situación._

—_Sí, yo soy Iori Yagami, el único con el derecho de matar a Kyo. Nadie más que yo puede darle fin a su vida ¡Soy el único! ¡Así que vete ya! —ordenó, empezando a divagar un poco por el dolor que sentía en el brazo._

_Athena se inmutó sin dar crédito a lo que había escuchado; pensó que le daría otro tipo de respuesta, pero si así hubiera sido, de todas formas sabía que aquel hombre estaba detrás de uno de sus amigos. La joven miró hacia la luna, sintiendo empatía por él, de repente sonrió un poco volviendo a ver al pobre Yagami apoyado sobre su regazo._

—"_No es tan parecido al ideal que tenía sobre usted. Es posible entablar algún tipo de vínculo." __—pensó. —Sí, hombre… —sonrió con dulzura, dedicándole unas suaves palabras. —…es el único capaz de acabar con Kyo, de eso no cabe duda, pero si quiere hacerlo tendrá que dejar que sane su brazo para que pueda pelear ¿Qué dice? —habló sin desaparecer su bella sonrisa._

_Iori abrió sus ojos con sorpresa sin perder esa molestia ante la insistencia de Athena; y, a pesar de que tenía energías para atacarla decidió no desperdiciar su potencial restante en algo tan insignificante para él. _

—_Solo… quita esa cara de presumida que tienes. —ordenó, entrecerrando sus ojos por el dolor que sentía._

_Lentamente soltó la muñeca de la joven y con orgullo permitió que ella usara sus poderes psíquicos para sanarlo. Al terminar, se puso de pie y sin dar las gracias se fue perdiendo entre la oscuridad de las calles, dejando a una intrigada adolescente._

* * *

—"_Hemos tenido más relación desde que fuimos compañeros para trabajar en aquella canción para recaudar fondos a la caridad de Japón. Sin embargo, no hemos salido juntos a ningún lugar o hablado de nuestras vidas personales. Pero está bien… nunca tuve esperanza de que lo hiciéramos. ~Hammmjmmm~ esta es mi última oportunidad, tengo que hacerlo lo mejor posible." _—volvió a pensar con nerviosismo al darse cuenta que ya estaba en frente a la puerta dónde Iori la esperaba.

La psíquica respiró profundamente, pasando un par de veces sus manos de arriba a abajo por su blusa rosa y su falda gris; finalmente tocó la puerta con sus nudillos. Notando que había sido ignorada abrió la puerta y su corazón se aceleró al ver ahí sentado a su compañero escribiendo algunas palabras en varias hojas de papel, otras tantas estaban hechas bolita, atascando casi por completo el cesto de basura. La menuda chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse al observarlo de pies a cabeza sin perder detalles. El hombre vestía una camisa obscura, jeans negros y una chaqueta de vinilo blanca.

—¿Te vas a quedar ahí parada como estatua o me ayudarás con esto? —se hizo escuchar la varonil voz del pelirrojo con algo de estrés al hablar.

—¿Ouh? —se sacudió la joven, saliendo de su trance. —Amm ¡Sí! Ya voy. —apurada, sin hacer lograr desaparecer su rubor de las mejillas.

La ídol caminó hasta la otra parte de la mesa en la cual estaba su compañero y se sentó torpemente moviendo esta después de haberse golpeado en la rodilla por su nerviosismo.

—¡Ah! Lo lamento mucho. —se disculpó, sudando una gotita y agravando su sonrojo.

Notando que a Iori no le había importado en lo absoluto suspiró aliviada, aclarando luego su garganta. De esa manera ambos se pusieron manos a la obra, ya que la canción debería entregarse esa misma noche; iban retrasados. Para fortuna de los dos casi estaba terminada, solo faltaban algunos detalles insignificantes, entre ellos el nombre de la misma.

**.::...::...::...::...::.**

Había pasado una hora desde entonces; y las pocas palabras que ambos habían intercambiado habían sido solo para aclarar temas respecto al proyecto. En ese mismo tiempo Iori notó la ausencia tremenda de apoyo por parte de la fémina, cosa que por supuesto le molestó, ya que realmente sentía que todo el trabajo lo había hecho él.

No decidió decir nada hasta que tras levantar un poco la vista notó como Athena apartó su mirada de él, sonrojándose ella en gran manera por haber sido descubierta. Iori no lo soportó más entonces.

—Ayúdame tan siquiera con el nombre de esta canción. —habló con enfado sin mirarla.

—¿Eh? —se asombró la adolescente, aún recargada sobre su quijada con ambas manos. —¿No te resulta fastidioso esto? Descansemos un poco.

—¡¿Entonces por qué le pediste a ese imbécil trabajar conmigo para entregar esta cosa?! —exigió saber, golpeando un poco fuerte la mesa por su molestia.

—Tú más que nadie lo sabe… me pareces guapo y me gustas. —cerró los ojos, haciendo aparecer una linda sonrisa acompañada de un rubor.

—Deja de decir tonterías a estas alturas. —ordenó con frialdad sin mirarla.

—Perdón. —abrió los ojos. —¿Te molestó mi comentario? —con la confianza para hablarle de "tú".

—No. Pero escucharlo tantas veces me ha resultado fastidioso, sé que eres charlatana pero ¿Hasta cuando estarás dispuesta a callar? —habló el pelirrojo sin dejar de escribir en la hoja de papel que tenía delante suyo.

—Hasta ver respuesta positiva de tu parte. —decía entre risitas, en verdad era persistente.

—Tantos hombres en este país y precisamente tenías que joderme a mí, además ¿Qué no sales con otros chicos de tu edad?

—Pero soy virgen.

—… … …!? —el rostro de Yagami pareció perturbado. Entrecerró uno de sus ojos.

—Tengo muchos amigos varones pero no he hecho el amor con ninguno de ellos. —comentó seriamente la ídol.

—Mmmm… —no pudo evitar sonrojarse en lo más mínimo, cosa que claro notó la chica.

—¿Dudas de mí?

—¿Qué importa si dudo o no de ti? —su tono de voz fue más que molesto.

—¿En serio crees que me acostaría con otras personas solo por placer aun sabiendo que me gustas?

—Ya cállate. —musitó tranquilamente con los ojos cerrados.

—Te excita imaginarme teniendo sexo con otros chicos pensando que eres tú ¿Cierto? —cuestionó Athena, bajando tristemente su cara sonrojada.

—¡En absoluto! ¡Cierra esa maldita boca de una buena vez! —rugió, algo ruborizado con el ceño fruncido al momento de azotar la mesa.

—¡Hahahahahahaha! Lo siento, lo siento. Solo quería molestarte un poco. —rió con picardía.

—Realmente eres una pesadilla. —habló molesto. —Al menos ya terminaste con esa estupidez.

—Es cierto. Pero sabes una cosa [¿?] la verdad es que en serio me gustas. —repitió, apretando sus ojos y sonrojándose de nueva cuenta. Esta vez sí que hablaba en verdad, más que nunca.

—Si bueno, que alegría que te guste. —seriamente, mirándola por primera vez a la cara. —pero lamentablemente esto no estará listo con solo gustarte. Tenemos solo media hora más para finalizar. Pon de tu parte, o lo lamentarás. —habló, casi al punto de mandar todo a la mierda.

La joven suspiró, herida por aquellas palabras, por un segundo, solo por un segundo pensó que lo había hecho bien, pensó que esta vez lo había conseguido, pero como siempre… fracasó en el intento.

—D-de acuerdo. —asintió la chica, sintiendo cómo su corazón se calmaba un poco después de haber sido bateada.

El trabajo fue menos riguroso desde entonces; y cuando finalmente habían terminado, juntos eligieron el nombre perfecto de la canción según lo que esta decía, basándose de igual manera en la melodía y los acordes. Los jóvenes recogieron el papeleo y los utensilios con los que habían trabajado y después de hacerlo salieron del cubículo de donde estaban,l atrayendo la atención de muchos.

Mientras caminaban por el pasillo la adolescente volteó hacia un costado y miró a su compañero tan serio y misterioso como de costumbre, su oportunidad estaba cada vez más lejos, sin embargo, dadas las circunstancias ya no sabía de qué otra manera atraer su atención; no sabía que decir para que él no la tomara por charlatana o molesta, eso era lo que menos deseaba.

—Me tomaré la libertad de entregar este proyecto yo solo. —habló Iori, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Pe-pero… la hicimos juntos, Iori-san. —dijo rápidamente. —Debemos entregar la canción ambos ¿No te perece? —terminó de decir con una sonrisa fingida.

—¿Juntos? —la miró despectivamente. —No recuerdo haber tenido mucha ayuda de tu parte, niña. —decía con calma en sus palabras, volviendo a tener la vista al frente.

—Lo lamento. —dijo apenada. —Estuve muy distraída.

—¿Observándome? —dedujo el pelirrojo.

La adolescente gimió para sí misma sin poder evitar ponerse toda roja por lo que Iori había dicho, tan solo se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando sin decir ni una sola frase con un semblante de tristeza.

—Iremos juntos, pero no molestes. —advirtió con seriedad.

Ante dichas palabras, Athena abrió los ojos de sorpresa tras escucharlo. La verdad no se esperaba algo como eso, quizás esas habían sido las palabras más lindas que había escuchado por parte de Iori desde que se habían conocido.

Fue así como ambos salieron de la compañía discográfica rumbo a la otra de mayor prestigio para entregar el proyecto que habían realizado.

El trayecto no había sido tan largo después de todo; pero si muy silencioso e incómodo para ella, razón que por supuesto había sido obvia. En el camino Iori no dijo ni una sola palabra, pues no estaba en su naturaleza hablar o interesarse en algo; Athena por su parte tampoco lo había hecho ya que sabía que de una forma u otra forma sabía que iba a ser ignorada por completo; no obstante, la joven había aprovechado para contemplar las estrellas y la luna que reinaba en esa noche con una singular sonrisa, mirando a través de la ventana de la limusina que los trasladaba.

* * *

La entrega de la canción grabada en el disco no fue tan tardada como pensaron. Luego de haberlo hecho y después de recibir gratificaciones de parte de los ejecutivos de la empresa, ambos peleadores salieron del emporio discográfico; por su parte, Yagami ignoró el transporte que lo llevaría de regreso, se alejó un poco de los demás; miró al cielo y exhaló por la boca dejando notar el vapor de su aliento por el frío que ya comenzaba a propagarse por toda la ciudad; por ese mismo hecho Athena se vio obligada a colocarse su abrigo de algodón, pues no quería resfriarse. Cuando había terminado de colocárselo observó cómo él se sentó en el borde de una fuente que se encontraba algo cerca del edificio la cual era iluminada por una hermosa combinación de luces de neón rojo, azul real y verde.

—Esta es mi gran oportunidad. —musitó la joven con optimismo, apretando sus puños. —"_Trataré de crear un ambiente romántico." _—se dijo a sí misma en sus pensamientos. —Iori-san, estoy un poco cansada ¿Puedo sentarme? —cuestionó, acercándose.

—Sí, pero no me molestes. —sentenció el pelirrojo, recargándose en sus rodillas.

Athena se sentó a un lado suyo sintiendo una emoción descomunal al hacerlo, pues jamás había tenido una respuesta positiva por parte de Iori, ni aun cuando las circunstancias eran sencillas de aceptar.

—Gracias, ahora ¿Puedo acercarme más a ti para que no me dé tanto frío? —volvió a preguntar, esta vez con una tímida sonrisa.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con indiferencia al saber lo que trataba de hacer.

—N-nada. Perdón. —con un sonrojo en sus mejillas por el rechazo.

Un par de minutos contemplando las estrellas en silencio acontecieron los cuales fueron aprovechados por la fémina para idear una forma adecuada de atraer su atención. Después de poco menos de medio minuto finalmente se decidió a romper el hielo.

—Pasará mucho tiempo para que vuelvas a Japón, Iori-san. —dijo la ídol con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Lo sé.

—Y quizás nunca volvamos a trabajar juntos para escribir otra canción. —intuyó, tratando de que entendiera su indirecta.

—Ajá.

—… … … —Athena comenzó a ponerse nerviosa al notar que su plan no estaba funcionando como pensaba. —¡Aunque podemos hacer otros nuevos proyectos juntos si lo planeamos con calma! —se exaltó, tomándose de la nuca mientras sudaba una gotita por su cabeza.

—Cierra la boca. Ni siquiera sabes lo que le entregamos a esos tipos esta noche. —argumentó con sus ojos entrecerrados.

—¡¿Qué?! Claro que sí; jamás olvidaría el proyecto que hicimos juntos. —sonrió la ídol con ternura.

—Entonces dime al menos cómo se llamó la canción que "escribimos". Te escucho. —le retó, mirándole a los ojos con frialdad.

—Ammmm… bueno… —titubeó la adolescente con nervios. —Se-se llamó… ah… —seguía sin poder responder.

—Bha, olvídalo. No tiene sentido alguno. —se resignó Iori con molestia tras desviar su mirada.

—Tampoco tiene sentido estar todo el tiempo de mal humor Iori-san. —decía respetuosamente la psíquica con tristeza en sus palabras.

—No tengo razones para escucharte.

Al haber dicho ese comentario el ambiente volvió a quedar en silencio. En esos momentos Athena gimió un par de veces al aire decepcionada por lo que Iori había comentado; fue así como de repente atrajo su atención.

—¿Serías feliz si me dejaras quererte? —preguntó la chica, observando cómo Iori vinculaba su mirada con la de ella —"_Lo dije. Le pregunté directamente si me daría una oportunidad." _—pensaba para sí misma sin despegar los ojos de los de Iori. —"_¿Me aceptará? ¿O me rechazará de nuevo?" _—seguía sin poder responderse mientras escuchaba el sonido del silencio —"_¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no me contesta? ¿Lo hice mal? No puede ser, no puede ser_…" —comenzó a alterarse en su mente. —…_n__unca me le había declarado a nadie._

—Oye…

—¡Lo lamento mucho, Iori-san! ¿Realmente creíste que hablaba en serio? Jejejejejeje ¡Solo estaba bromeando! —se apresuró a contestar, tomándose nerviosamente de la nuca con una sonrisa fingida. En esos momentos bajó su cabeza, ocultándola entre sus piernas. —"_Lo arruiné, esta vez sí que lo arruiné." _—sonrojada mientras sus labios temblaban. —_"Metí la pata, jamás podré volverme a declarar, y esta fue la última oportunidad que tuve." _—seguía diciéndose a sí misma, mirando ahora a las estrellas sin tener la valentía de observar al Yagami. —"_Iori-san se marchará mañana y jamás volverá a recordarme después de esta noche. Quiero llorar, tengo ganas de llorar. ¡No! No puedo. No quiero que se incomode y se marche, quiero que sonría solo por una vez, aunque eso signifique no volverme a ver." _—luchaba en su mente con los ojos cristalizados, siendo observada.

—Ya me cansé de escuchar tus absurdas declaraciones. —habló seriamente Iori.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué mala compañía soy verdad? —sonrió la chica, mirándolo con una lágrima en la mejilla mientras se corría un mechón de su cabello.

—Mañana mi avión partirá en el aeropuerto de Tokio a las 9:00 am, por si querías saber.

—¿Eh? —Athena se inmutó al escuchar lo que el pelirrojo le había dicho.

—Esta fue la última noche que nos vimos. —dijo, observando una estrella fugaz pasar velozmente en el cielo. —Declárate una vez más, esta vez que sea auténtico. Si no lo haces ahora no te permitiré hacerlo jamás. —ordenó con unas palabras sumamente tranquilas.

Athena quedó en shock por unos pocos segundos al no esperarse eso. Después de haber digerido lo que Yagami le había dicho soltó un par de lágrimas más debido a la felicidad y melancolía.

—Iori-san… te quiero mucho. —sollozó la joven, acercándose a él para abrazarlo.

—No llores, tonta. —fueron las únicas palabras que le dijo, permitiendo que las estrellas se encargaran de lo demás.


	7. The first of us

**.**

**_N/A 1:_**_ Imaginen a los personajes con la anatomía del opening/ending animado del **K.O.F. XIV.**_

**_N/A 2:_**_ K.O.F. y sus personajes son propiedad de SNK._

**_N/A 3:_**_ Hola mis amados Koferos ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que muy bien. Lamento mucho la ausencia en este Fic de historias piloto Iothena, lo que pasa es que últimamente me he estado adentrando a los cursos de diseño y artes plásticas para en un futuro hacer mi examen a **CalArts. **En fin, espero que disfruten este cap. el cual no se llegó a realizar porque era exageradamente largo :,V_

**_N/A 4: _**_Este fic hubiera tenido como género: Fantasy/Romance/Adventure. _

* * *

Se encontraba firme delante de todas ellas. Había llegado hasta su destino con éxito después de todo; tras haber atravesado parte de la peligrosa tierra de Lordran, escabullirse por el escabroso bosque de rubas, montar un grifo que le ayudó a cruzar las aguas venenosas y haber vencido a dos nigromantes fue encontrado finalmente por una escolta que patrullaba cerca del valle. Moribundo tras haber avanzado demasiado, lo tomaron preso, arrastrándolo por el camino empedrado, el sol había dado en su cara por varios minutos, sentía su boca seca, su saliva pegajosa y su mirada borrosa… ni siquiera recordaba lo que las féminas habían estado hablando mientras era arrastrado por la hierba con olor a menta; no tenía fuerzas para usar su fuego, el cual, de alguna manera extraña que ni él mismo comprendía, era carmesí. Todo era tan confuso.

Todas las mujeres pertenecientes a su mitad del territorio se encontraban presentes, incluyendo a sus tres líderes: Leona, la cazadora. Athena, miembro del clérigo y Chizuru, la sabia de Lordran; el trío se mantenía sentado en su respectivo trono de oro, plata y bronce, dejando a Chizuru en medio de ellas. Iori se hallaba encadenado de pies y manos al suelo en el centro del templo, a sus alrededores se levantaban las gradas ocupadas por las féminas, listas para enjuiciarlo debido a su atrevimiento de cruzar los límites de su territorio, Nardrol. Tras un tedioso discurso por parte de Chizuru sobre moral e integridad y uno acerca de lealtad por parte de Athena el juicio había empezado.

—¡Responde! ¡¿Qué es lo que está haciendo un varón en nuestras tierras?! Creíamos tener un acuerdo con ustedes, piromántico. —argumentó una de ellas con furia. —No hechiceros, caballeros, guerreros, cazadores, bandidos, vagabundos, ladrones, marginados y más importante… no pirománticos, incluido el imbécil de tu líder, Kyo.

—Ya les he dicho el motivo por el cual estoy aquí, no pueden ser tan sordas. —contestó fríamente el pelirrojo.

—¡Mientes! Lo que tú y tu asquerosa nación quiere es invadirnos, iniciar la guerra para adueñarse de nuestros bienes y matera prima ¡Lárgate de este lugar!

—Mai, por favor. —solicitó Chizuru desde su lugar en un intento de calmarla.

—¡Escuchen! Todas ustedes son una bola de estúpidas, ¿Es acaso que no logran verlo? Saiki fue quien inició todo esto, él es el causante de que hombres y mujeres estén separados, en guerra, él es el causante de que estemos viviendo esta realidad. Ha drenado el poder de su séquito y el suyo en el tiempo para encontrar esta oportunidad similar a como cuando los Hakkesshu hicieron hace miles de años con los clanes Yasakani y Kusanagi, ahora para que nadie pueda intervenir en la vendetta de Yamata no Orochi y así controlarlo a voluntad una vez que Kagura, Kusanagi y yo no estemos ahí para impedirlo.

La mayor parte de ellas se miraron confundidas al escuchar las palabras del pelirrojo a excepción de Chizuru, quien entrecerró sus ojos tras levantar un poco la cabeza. Se escucharon susurros por todos lados, ciertamente, nadie había escuchado antes el nombre del dios serpiente hasta ese día, mucho menos el de los líderes de hacía más de 1800 años.

—¿Qué es lo que ha querido decir con esto? —Leona miró a la sabia sin ser correspondida.

—Me doy cuenta de que es verdad lo que me contaste hace años, oneesan. —tragó saliva en silencio, supo que significaba todo lo que había escuchado.

—Con que así es [?], entonces tampoco saben quiénes son ellos, ni siquiera tú, Kagura. —masculló Yagami sin expresión alguna, oyendo todavía a sus alrededores.

—¿Estúpidas? ¿Nos has llamado estúpidas? —habló Yuri mientras se acercaba lentamente a él con algo más que molestia. —Bueno, si un varón tiene los testículos para venir aquí a tratar de convencernos de algo incomprensible, alborotar las emociones e insultarnos entonces solo tengo una pregunta qué hacer ¿Alguna vez una estúpida te ha hecho esto? —en esos momentos la joven le dio una fuerte bofetada, el dolor en su semblante fue notorio, sin embargo evitó sobar su mano. —¿Te gustó? Piromántico. —preguntó con sorna la guerrera, al momento de volver a golpear el rostro ajeno y escupirle.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño en gran manera por la humillación, logrando escuchar cómo las féminas del templo aplaudían y se mofaban de él por la escena. Trató de quebrar las cadenas sobre sus manos pero sus intentos fueron en vano, solo pudo sentir otro fuerte golpe sobre su rostro y una patada en su parte baja, obligándolo a arrodillarse con dolor. Ganas de usar su fuego para calcinarla le sobró en sobremanera, incluso si deseaba con el alma regresar los golpes debido a la rabia le era imposible pues sus cadenas cortaban demasiado su alcance, además sabía que si lo hacía todo se iría al carajo, necesitaba llegar a su objetivo. Creyó sentir una úlcera en su estómago debido al coraje que se estaba tragando.

—¡Suficiente! ¡Ya déjalo en paz! —se hizo escuchar Athena, levantándose de su trono de plata.

Todas voltearon a verla confundidas en ese instante por el modo en que lo había dicho, creyeron que se había tratado de una especie de súplica en lugar de una orden directa. La psíquica se incomodó un poco al ser observada detenidamente mientras se volvía a sentar, tratando de mantener un semblante autoritario.

—Vas a pagar eso… perra. —musitó Iori, observando a la joven con ira.

—Quiero que lo intentes, asqueroso cerdo. —sonrió Yuri con una media sonrisa al momento de retirarse.

—¡Quiero orden en este templo! —gritó Leona. —Yuri, lo que has hecho ha sido innecesario, tratamos de no comportarnos como lo hacen ellos, te has excedido y por eso serás sancionada. Hablaré contigo más tarde.

La castaña miró cansada a Leona por haberla retado frente a todas.

—Has dicho que Saiki es el causante de todo esto ¿Cierto? De estas diferencias entre hombres y mujeres. —tomó la palabra Chizuru. —Me causa cierta intriga lo que comentas, piromántico, ya que bien se sabe que Saiki ni siquiera ha surgido en forma humana y que no puede realizar acciones sin un cuerpo físico ¿Cómo es que sabes esto?

—… … … —

—¿Tienes algún argumento y/o prueba que avalen lo que comentaste?

—… … … —

—Lo siento pero me temo que callar no ayuda mucho, si quieres que te creamos tienes que cooperar con nosotras, de otra forma me temo que no puedo ayudarte, tampoco Athena e inclusive Leona. ¿Por qué crees que tienes razón en lo que comentas? —cuestionó al momento de levantarse de su trono.

Chizuru esperaba una respuesta pronta, sabía que lo que le decía era cierto pero no podía darle la razón así como así debido a la situación en la que se encontraba. Suplicó en su mente por que se le ocurriera alguna respuesta acertada para que pudiera apoyarlo pero el silencio continuaba en todo el templo.

—Iori ¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre? ¿Iori?

—… … … ¿Cómo demonios sabes mi nombre? —la volteó a ver, aún arrodillado por el dolor.

—… … … —sonrió de forma pacífica. —Escucha, necesito confiar en ti, necesito que me digas lo que sabes, así podré ayudarte y tú nos podrás ayudar a nosotras ¿Qué dices?

—… … … … … … T-te lo digo una vez más. Deben creerme. Deben ayudarme, maldita sea, es tan difícil escuchar […!?]

La joven sabia sonrió decepcionada por las brutas respuestas del atractivo piromántico, estaba atada para ayudarlo y las opciones de dejarlo en libertad se agotaban.

—¿Por qué deberíamos creerte? —cuestionó Seirah.

—Porque… yo soy el único que lo sabe.

—Yo le creo. —Athena.

—¿Athena? —Chizuru, observándola.

—Sí. Para que un hombre viniera hasta la tierra de Lordran sin escolta o equipado con armamento digno de un piromántico es porque realmente tiene o tenía algo que decir. Piénsenlo… inclusive ahora no ha hecho nada para tratar de liberarse, en contra de su voluntad fue arrastrado por la hierba para llegar hasta nuestra ubicación, sabía que lo llevarían con nosotras, sí sus intenciones fueran malas habría viajado al este de la tierra y no al sur como lo hizo. Asumo que en verdad quiere terminar con todo lo que está sucediendo, por eso le creo. —sonrió de manera minúscula, observando al varón desde su lugar.

Aquellas palabras provocaron una reacción incierta en las habitantes de Lordran; transcurrieron poco mas de cinco minutos de mascullo hasta que bien que mal algunas se fueron convenciendo debido a las palabras de su segunda al mando, las hechiceras, guerreas, marginadas, pirománticas, las cazadoras, bandidas y ladronas, todas empezaron a dialogar entre ellas. La bulla no cesó demasiado pero observaron cómo algunas se fueron retirando lentamente del templo para dejar en paz al enjuiciado, por supuesto, no todas, pero eso ya había sido un gran avance. Ahora el juicio sería mas a favor de Yagami.

—Gracias, Athena. —le musitó Chizuru.

—¿Entonces tú sabías que…

—Shhh… por el momento es mejor mantenerlo así ¿De acuerdo?

**.::...::...::...::...::.**

Iori salió de sus recuerdos tras abrir sus ojos bruscamente. Observó a sus alrededores… todo seguía igual, aunque para él implicaba haber viajado en cuerpo real hacia el pasado, a la vez que había conectado con ellas, no era la primera vez que se adentraba profundamente a lo ya vivido, justamente al mismo recuerdo… al primer contacto, era como si algo estuviera implícito en él y tuviera que adivinarlo o encontrar una respuesta, una palabra, una pintura, algo que explicase el motivo de ir a ese recuerdo. Tal vez una pista que le ayudara a resolver el acertijo del sol.

Había pasado poco más de un año desde su llegada a Lordran, y tras ese periodo había obtenido el respeto y la confianza de casi todas las mujeres, incluyendo a la guerrera Yuri. Su encomienda —a pesar de ser importante— debía mantenerse alejada de las obligaciones ajenas, no obstante, Chizuru confiaba plenamente en él más que en nadie. Yagami asumía que los habitantes de Nardrol habían dado ya por perdida su vida, aunque no fuese así, pero en Nardrol no encontraría jamás a las personas adecuadas para terminar con todo eso. Estaba tan cerca.

Estaba descansando en su habitación, la antorcha que proporcionaba suficiente luz en la noche se hallaba cerca del balcón, cerca de los pequeños candelabros; sus paredes tapizadas con piel de jabalí y cabra —no en su totalidad— combinaban perfectamente con el cálido ambiente de su alcoba. A un lado de él se encontraba su bella prometida de cabellera y ojos lila, durmiendo tan plácidamente sobre su brazo izquierdo, sabía que quizás esa había sido la última vez que habían hecho el amor y por ello se había encargado de hacerla gozar como nunca lo había hecho. La observó detalladamente… parecía una linda muñequita de porcelana, su hermosa piel color crema, sus perfectos senos que había saboreado hacía no mucho, sus labios rosas que mordía y besaba con pasión, sus suaves caderas que habían estado encima de él subiendo y bajando al compás de sus movimientos, su embriagante aroma digno de una dama de su categoría, su larga cabellera lila que jalaba cuidadosamente en forma de coleta cada vez que se colocaba detrás de ella en medio del acto sexual y por supuesto… esos encantadores ojitos brillantes, su futura esposa parecía irreal. A menudo se preguntaba cómo era posible que una joven de su edad soportara las tremendas embestidas que le propiciaba [¿?], cómo a menudo quedaba con ganas de más [¿?]. Le encantaba poder eyacular dentro de ella cuantas veces quisiera sin miedo a embarazarla, ya que gracias a su poder impedía aquello. No había sido de lo más romántico en ese año, tampoco cordial o caballeroso con ella, no, Iori no era así, pero demostraba quererla a su estilo rudo y frío. No la usaba para saciar sus ganas de tener sexo con alguien, no, con ella hacía el amor, era como un arte para él, hacer el amor con Athena era lo mejor de mundo y, de manera extraña, la quería.

El pelirrojo resopló pensativo, a la mañana siguiente ambos emprenderían el largo viaje para conseguir el último mapa que los llevaría a encontrar el polvo de oro, y de obtener éxito en su odisea por fin podría arreglar las cosas en el presente-futuro, sin embargo… ya no estaba tan seguro de querer arreglar las cosas, tan seguro de querer emprender ese peligroso y arriesgado viaje… sabía que tenía que tomar una decisión rápida, pero no sabía cuál. Honestamente vivir en esa realidad no estaba tan mal pero… … … le era difícil.

Miró a su prometida una vez más, dándole un beso en la frente.

* * *

_**N/A 5:** Lo sé mis queridos lectores, sé que muchos se han de preguntar "¿Qué rayos acabo de leer?" Pero como saben este es un piloto perteneciente a una historia no realizada, elegí esta parte en particular porque en él era donde mejor se explicaba lo que estaba ocurriendo. _

**_N/A 6:_**_ Y sí, como te diste cuenta tomé varios elementos del increíble juego de plataformas **"Dark Souls", **recomiendo al 101% que lo jueguen, juro que no se van a aburrir. _

_See you soon!_


	8. His Christmas

**.**

**_N/A 1:_**_ Imaginen a los personajes con la anatomía del opening/ending animado del **K.O.F. XIV.**_

**_N/A 2:_**_ K.O.F. y sus personajes son propiedad de SNK._

_**N/A 3:** __Este fic no tiene género al ser un especial navideño. _

* * *

Athena sonrió con ternura al ver cómo su novio terminaba de colocarle la última bota para la nieve al perrito callejero. Echó un vistazo más al recóndito lugar en mal estado cubierto por la nieve; los destellos de las luces decorativas y los postes de luz de los edificios apenas habían logrado permitirles la visibilidad adecuada para encontrar al cachorro que había huido de ellos por temor a ser lastimado.

—Eso es, ya no pasarás más frío, lindura. —sonrió la chica.

—Debe ser suficiente.

Iori lo sujetó delicadamente subiendo hasta el tope el cierre del chaleco de lana que le habían puesto, acto seguido sacó de su mochila un enorme tazón de metal junto con enormes trozos de carne cocida envueltos en aluminio para servirlos en este. Los ojos del perrito brillaron en ese instante provocando que se relamiera los bigotes.

—Feliz Navidad, orejón. —dijo la ídol con una gran sonrisa.

El pelirrojo acarició al can antes de colocarse en pie, jamás imaginó sentirse como ahora lo estaba experimentando, ciertamente nunca había hecho nada por nadie en toda su vida pero esa ocasión había sido una excepción… ellos no tenían a nadie en el mundo, nadie quien se preocupara por su salud o bienestar, a decir verdad eran tan nobles, frágiles y habían sufrido mucho sin haber hecho nada malo, la vida era no era justa para ellos y… pensó… quizás… que eso era lo menos que podía hacer.

—Tres hasta ahora. Es un lindo detalle el que estás haciendo por ellos, cariño. —comentó la psíquica con satisfacción. —¿Por qué te nació hacerlo? —se moría de ganas por saber.

—… … … —

Entendió aquel silencio, como si hubiera dado un enorme discurso explicándole detalladamente el motivo de su devoción. La adolescente miró encantada al perrito comer usando sus botas de invierno y el chaleco, más no tuvo el valor para acercarse a su novio quien miraba con una cara extraña la escena frente a sus ojos. Una mirada tan vulnerable, fría y… y… quizás un poco melancolica. Algunos segundos más acontecieron.

—¿Y ahora qué? —cuestionó tímidamente Athena. Iori suspiró pesadamente sin despegar la mirada del can.

—A por el cuarto.

Dicho esto guardó la carne en su mochila y tras dar media vuelta emprendió camino con pasos lentos seguido de su novia.

Ambos jóvenes se abrieron paso por la nieve, sabían que no faltaba mucho para regresar a casa y pasarla juntos pero antes de ello querían encontrar a esa última alma noble y darle su regalo navideño.

—¿Iori?

—Te escucho.

—Quiero decirte algo. —sonrió.

—Dije que te escucho. —con un poco de fastidio.

—Quiero decírtelo en el oído. —entre risitas.

—No, dímelo a voz abierta.

—Es un poco vergonzoso, sé que estamos rodeados de poca gente pero aun así es un poco incómodo decirlo a voz abierta. Por favor.

Yagami rodó los ojos con fastidio deteniendo su caminar para que su novia se le pudiera acercar al oído, sin embargo grande fue su sorpresa al sentir un delicado beso en su mejilla acompañado de una risita nerviosa.

—Feliz Navidad, cariño. —dijo con un rubor en sus mejillas.

El pelirrojo no dijo ni una sola palabra, tan solo la observó por cinco segundos y sin pensarlo la tomó de la mano volviendo a emprender camino. Athena se sorprendió ante esta acción más sin embargo no se opuso a ella, tan solo caminó encantada más cerca de su pareja, en busca del cuarto y último ángel canino.

* * *

_**N/A 4:** ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO MIS AMADOS KOFEROS!_


	9. Kids factory

**.**

**_N/A 1:_**_ Imaginen a los personajes con la anatomía del opening/ending animado del **K.O.F. XIV.**_

**_N/A 2:_**_ K.O.F. y sus personajes son propiedad de SNK._

**_N/A 3:_**_ Este fic hubiera tenido como género: Crime/Mystery._

* * *

Y sin más que decir, la castaña probó aquella carne que tenía un aspecto refinado y jugoso, saboreó la textura, degustando cuidadosamente con su lengua y paladar, fueron necesarios cinco segundos para que su rostro se iluminara con una sonrisa complacida pues la dopamina no tardó en hacer efecto en ella. Una sola palabra… "exquisito". Ni siquiera hizo falta acompañarla con la guarnición para excitar su sentido del gusto.

—Vaya, está realmente delicioso. —comentó Yuki, sorprendida.

—Te lo dije, no era para menos. Creo que mis expectativas han sido superadas después de todo. —dijo Kyo con una leve sonrisa.

Athena sonrió complacida por el comentario de su viejo amigo, acto seguido desvió su mirada hacia su esposo y colocó cuidadosamente su mano derecha en la espalda ajena, Iori conectó mirada con su antiguo rival entonces.

—Es un honor tenerlos aquí con nosotros. —articuló en un tono respetuoso y serio.

La pareja Kusanagi se miró brevemente; tanto el hablar como el semblante del pelirrojo no se veían muy naturales que digamos, no es que convivieran mucho con él para saber que algo andaba mal pero aun así la acción fue algo extraña. A pesar de que la anfitriona les había dado una explicación, Yuki no estaba del todo convencida. No obstante, dejó esos pensamientos atrás para volver a saborear la carne.

—¿Está seguro de que no quiere ir a descansar? Yagami-san. Kyo y yo entendemos si está muy cansado por los desvelos a causa del trabajo.

Asamiya apretó disimuladamente los labios con fastidio, estaba por quitar su mano de la espalda de su esposo.

—Estoy bien.

—Kyo, querido Kyo. He notado que casi no le despegas la mirada al filete de mi amiga, dime, ¿Gustas uno más?

—Oh, bueno, no quiero molestar a su cocinero así que…

—Tonterías, estará feliz de saber que les encantó, ya vuelvo. —comentó, poniéndose de pie. La psíquica se acercó lentamente al oído de Iori. —Cariño ¿Puedes ayudarme? Por favor. —cuestionó al momento de posar su mano en el hombro.

—Sí, por supuesto. Si nos disculpan. —decía levantándose del elegante comedor.

La pareja Kusanagi observó suspicazmente cómo Yagami cojeaba de su pie derecho mientras que Athena no le quitaba en ningún momento su mano del hombro. Al abandonar el comedor se miraron de nueva cuenta algo confundidos.

—Kyo ¿Tú piensas también qué…?

—No lo sé. Pero me preocupa un poco.

Al estar cerca de la cocina la joven colocó cuidadosamente a su fallecido esposo en el sofá de piel, acto seguido se limpió una lágrima tras recordar las atrocidades que había hecho y hasta qué punto había llegado, con su mano cerró delicadamente los ojos de su pareja y entró a la cocina; ahí, un elegante joven de quizás 23 años de edad se encontraba haciendo los cortes a la carne en un muy limpio y lujoso espacio para llevar a cabo la tarea. El muchacho vestía un elegante uniforme de etiqueta al estilo chef y hacía movimientos con los cuchillos dignos de un experto en el arte culinario.

—¿Se le ofrece algo más? Asamiya-sama. —sonrió el joven sin dejar de sacarle filo a sus herramientas de trabajo.

—Querido Katori, ¿Sería mucha molestia si te pidiera otro plato para mi viejo amigo?

—Por supuesto que no, Asamiya-sama, me da mucho gusto que a Kusanagi-san le agradase mi platillo. Entonces… ¿Me ayuda a escoger la carne por favor?

El muchacho dio una suave brazada a un costado, indicándole proseguir a su contratante; ambos caminaron hasta llegar a la cámara de al lado donde la temperatura se mantenía baja para conservar fresca la carne. En la cámara había cadáveres de pequeños niños y niñas menores a los 9 años colgados de cabeza con unos ganchos de acero que atravesaban sus vientres, habían sido cortados por la mitad dejando sus piernas sobre una mesa de mármol, por supuesto que los cuerpos se encontraban desnudos y limpios. Sorprendentemente no había rastros de sangre en el piso o en la piel de los pequeños. También se podía observar que las vísceras habían sido removidas.

—¿Qué niño quiere que prepare?

—Mmm… está bien esta hermosa niña, me recuerda a una de mis compañeras de unos de los torneos del K.O.F. —dijo, acariciando con el revés de sus manos la mejilla.

Katori tomó por las extremidades el cuerpo muerto y con fuerza lo quitó del gancho. Cuando ambos salieron de la cámara de congelación y llegaron hasta la sofisticada área de trabajo, el muchacho cortó la cabeza de la niña al igual que sus brazos.

—No tardaré mucho con el platillo, Asamiya-sama.

—Te lo agradezco mucho.

—Tampoco hace falta que espere ahí parada por el plato, permítame ser yo quien lo lleve.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Por supuesto, por favor no deje a sus invitados solos en el comedor.

—Jha, tienes razón.

—Ah-ah… por cierto. ¿La pareja tiene hijos?

Athena detuvo su caminar en ese momento, mirando comprensivamente al contratista.

—La hija vivirá.

Al salir de la cocina la joven besó la frente del fallecido sin poder evitar soltar un par de lágrimas.

—Todos van a apagar por lo que hicieron, mi amor… lo prometo. —musitó con melancolía. —Ahora… regresemos con nuestros invitados. —colocando su mano en la espalda.

En esos momentos Iori abrió sus ojos con lentitud y observó a su esposa, no mostraba rastros de humanidad o conciencia propia.

—Vamos. —dijo al momento de colocarse de pie.

* * *

**_N/A 4: _**_¡Uoooooo! __¡¿Cómo están amados KOFeros?! Espero que estén muy bien. Lamento tanto la desaparición en estos capítulos pero es que en verdad no tuve tiempo por estar apoyando en el trabajo a las sucursales que necesitaban personal por ese tema del COVID-19. A propósito ¿Ustedes cómo están por este tema? Espero de todo corazón que se encuentren muy bien. Por favor acaten las órdenes de seguridad y no salgan de casa a menos que sea muy necesario. _

_Y como dato curioso este fic. nunca fue escrito por 2 sencillas razones. La primera es porque iba a ser muy grotesco en cuanto a la narrativa y la segunda es porque Athena iba a ser extremadamente ooc, o sea ¿se imaginan? para que un personaje como Athena se "extremadamente ooc" es porque en verdad que le iba a cambiar su persona, bueno, ya lo viste con este vistazo de piloto ¿no? xD ¿Qué más decir? oh! si. Estos capítulos se van a alargar a 13 chapters, ya no solo a 10, por si extrañamente los estás disfrutando. Es todo mis queridos y amados KOFeros, prometo que nos leeremos pronto. _

_See you soon!_


End file.
